Various types of disposable diapers have been well known.
One of examples of disposable diapers is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 94-93901. This publication pertains to a disposable diaper having a dual barrier system which can avoid side leakage using a standing cuff and a gasketing cuff.
However, even though the standing cuff and the gasketing cuff are used in the dual barrier system, the side leakage cannot properly be avoided.
In the conventional disposable article having such dual barrier system, while each gasketing cuff is maintained to encircle a wearer's leg, a distal edge of the corresponding standing cuff is brought into line-contact with a wearer's crotch.
Accordingly, during the use of this article, the location of the distal edge of the standing cuff varies depending on the contacted portion of the wearer's leg by the gasketing cuff. Thus, a line-contacted portion of the wearer's crotch by the distal edge of the standing cuff changes for each application of this article. Such condition means that, this article has incomplete barrier against the side leakage.
The standing cuff of this conventional article should stand slantingly toward the longitudinal centerline of the article. In spite of this, when the article is not used in a proper wearing manner, the standing cuff tends to bend outwardly. In such case, the liquid component of the loose feces may be leaked.
Since the conventional article has the gasketing cuff in addition to the standing cuff, it is natural that the standing cuff should be laterally inboard with respect to the corresponding gasketing cuff. Hence, a distance in the lateral direction of the article formed between the opposite standing cuffs is not enough to obtain a pocket space having a suitable size. (The pocket space with the suitable size is required for capturing surely and holding safely urine and loose feces even when the article is not used in the proper wearing manner and even when the wearer moves to some degree).
In order to facilitate completely the standing cuff, this cuff is required to stand surely with the sufficient height. Then, the standing cuff stands by means of a stretching force of stretching members. In this connection, in the conventional standing cuff, the stretching members extend along the only distal edge thereof. Actually, with only these stretching members, standing ability is not enough.
In order to apply an article such as a diaper, the article is usually put over a wearer's waist and then, moved so as to locate properly. Once the article is applied to the wearer, a friction force is generated due to the contact between the distal edge of the standing cuff and the wearer's skin. Accordingly, even after the article is rearranged so as to locate properly, the distal edge may not be moved together with the article body, but remained at the first position by means of the friction force. This means that the standing cuff cannot stand in proper direction, resulting in unsuitable contact position between the standing cuff and the wearer's skin, during the use of the article.